


Buffy Music Video - It's Always Something

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Edit, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Funny, Gen, M/M, always something by cage the elephant, music video, spike & everybody, spike/everbody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: It's always something with Spike and the Scooby Gang.Music video to the song Always Something by Cage the Elephant.
Relationships: Harmony Kendall/Spike, Rupert Giles & Spike, Rupert Giles/Spike, Spike & Buffy Summers, Spike (BtVS) & Joyce Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg & Spike, Willow Rosenberg/Spike, Xander Harris/Spike
Kudos: 10





	Buffy Music Video - It's Always Something

[Buffy Music Video - It's Always something](https://vimeo.com/382963279) from [Rosemarycat5](https://vimeo.com/user101535484) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
